1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment device and, more particularly, to a sucker attachment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sucker attachment device comprises a support base and a sucker connected with the support base. The support base has a holder to hold an article, such as an electronic appliance and the like. When in use, the sucker is bonded onto an object, such as the surface of a wall, the instrument panel of a car and the like, by a vacuum suction between the sucker and the object to attach the support base to the object. However, the angle between the support base and the sucker cannot be adjusted easily and conveniently so that the position of the holder of the support base is fixed and cannot be adjusted.